The White Hunter
by Kibethblade
Summary: Taithirn, or, The White Hunter, goes to gondor. After fightimg for the gondorian army, he begins to raise a militia of his own
1. Chapter 1

_**The White Hunter**_

**Prologue**

Areos was a great land with many cities, lush forests, and high mountains. On one of the mountains, lived an archer by the name of Taithirin. He was of average height, and had Brown eyes and black hair. He knew his mountain; Greyback, well. It was so called because of a side of the mountain, was covered by huge rocks, big enough to live on... which, by the way, is where Taithirin's cabin was located.

**Chapter 1**

Taithirin woke up from his straw bed. The sound of cheering had woken him up. _Cheering? _He thought, I've_ never seen three people together on Greyback, how can all this noise be caused? _He quickly got dressed, slung his quiver over his shoulder, and bow over the other, attached his longsword to his belt, and walked out the door. It was summer, and the snow was only ankle-deep. He was wearing a white hooded cloak, white pants and a white shirt. He was in his camo gear. The leather his quiver was made out of was dyed white, and his bow was made of white ash. Anyone who didn't know him by name, (very few, if none did.) would know him as The White Hunter.

He moved quickly, but silently, to the source of the sound. He found it was a competition, between the best archers in the land. There where wooden risers, seating about five rows of nobles, all who where huddled up in their cloaks. Taithirin took note and shook his head. _Its summer people, it really doesn't get too much warmer than this. _On the opposite side of the competitors where the targets, and behind them was a large, hay wall.

Near him, in the woods, was a group of black cloaked people, surely not competitors. Though some had arrows loaded at their bows, and others had their swords drawn. The competitors obviously didn't know about them, which became even more apparent when the competitors released their arrows at the targets.

The black cloaked men charged, releasing their arrows and swinging their swords, killing many competitors quickly. The ones left alive struggled to nock their arrows, shot, and missed. One hit a tree right next to Taithirin, and another grazed his cloak. _These are the best archers in the land? Those who can't even fight?_

Taithirin loaded his bow, aimed and fired all in less than two seconds. The arrow hit the attacker in the chest. He shot another, hitting the same person in the head. He was dead before the first drop of blood fell to the ground. Taithirin then swung his bow over his shoulder and drew his sword. He charged another man, knocking him to the ground. Taithirin jabbed at him, but the man rolled over. Hearing the footsteps of another man, Taithirin released his own sword, hopping back. The man above him swung and hit the other man, killing him. He did not get him in the throat, though, and an ear piercing scream was let out. Taithirin dealt a spinning kick to the man that was still alive, knocking him out. He leaned over to pick up his sword and received a blow to the head by the pommel of another man's sword. Blackness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He awoke, sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind it. He was in a large cabin, and there were two men sitting at a table. One had a long brown beard, close to black eyes, and short brown hair. The other, was blond, and had no beard. Taithirin's bow, quiver and sword were hung up on the wall.

"Hey, he's awake" said a the blond man. He stood up and walked up to him. "We've been thinking of what to do with you, you killed three of out men! We're gonna let you fight for your life." The man leaned over and untied the bindings.

"That was pretty stupid" said Taithirin. As he jabbed his fist into his ribs. The other, surprised, drew his sword and lunged at Taithirin's stomach. Taithirin sidestepped the attack and picked up the chair, bringing it down upon the second man. He then picked up the bearded man's sword. Both men were lying on top of each other, and Taithirin killed them both with one stab.

He retrieved his cloak, his bow, and his quiver, and was out the door. One look around told him exactly where he was. He was on the other side of Greyback, and also lower down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he got outside, an arrow flew at him, landing beside his leg. He looked around, he could see no one. Taithirin slowly drew his sword, he heard the crunching of snow behind him. He spun on his heel and raised his sword, just in time to block a strike from a black, cloaked figure.

"Try again" said Taithirin, with a grin on his face.

The cloaked man grunted. The man swung at Taithirin. Taithirin simply sidestepped all but one strike, which he blocked with the edge of his sword. It was Taithirin's turn. The swung at many different angles, testing the cloaked figure. It seemed as if their skills were even.

"You're good," said the cloaked figure. "If you hadn't killed my friends, I would let you join us."

"I am not a criminal!" said Taithirin, as he parried a strike, and lunged at the cloaked figure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The cloaked figure stepped to the side, then spun and extended his sword at Taithirin. As he spun, Taithirin got a glimpse of the back of his cloak, a white wolf was embroidered onto the black cloak. Taithirin raised his sword to block his attack. The fight continued on for a while, a stalemate. Neither could get in a blow. Taithirin was getting a bit tired. He turned and ran. The black cloaked figure did not chase him, but shot arrows, which all missed. Taithirin did not run in a straight line but zigzagged between trees until he got out of range.

He then began to walk towards SnowLight, a town near his house. SnowLight was built at the base of Greyback, and some parts were so steep that the main road sometimes had wooden steps built into the stone. SnowLight consisted of four streets. The main street, Undin was the one that went up and down. It was about 5 miles long. The three other streets where perpendicular to the main street, and were horizontal.

The horizontal streets were residential, while the main street consisted of businesses and taverns. One of the taverns was called The Lantern Inn, which was the place Taithirin was going to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Lantern was full of patrons as Taithirin walked into it. As Taithirin looked around, he saw Kagin and Trinis, his two good friends. He walked up to their table and began to speak to them.

"Evening, Kagin, Trinis." He said.

"Aye, Evenin' Taith." Responded Trinis.

"Got in one hell of a fight today" said Taithirin. "First, some guys attacked an archery competition, then, they took me prisoner, they made a mistake by letting me fight. After I got out some blacked cloaked guy attacked me. It was pretty mush a stalemate for the fist few hours, then i got tired and ran. The guy had a white wolf on the back of his cloak, ring any bells?"

"White wolf..." Trinis widened his eyes. "The servants of the black wolf are _here_?"

"We can take care of them" said Kagin, "if you're good enough to fight with them for a few hours straight, you should go to Gondor. "

"Gondor?" asked Taithirin, "Where's that?"

"North of here." said Kagin, "Rumor has it they are going to war, with a land named Mordor, for the survival of mankind."

"Survival of mankind eh?" said Taithirin, "Well, give me a horse and I'll go."

"I've one rea-..."

Trinis' words were cut off when three black cloaked men stormed through the entrance. Two of them had their bows loaded.

"There!" Yelled the man in the middle. Thinking quickly, Taithirin pushed the table to its side, so it would act as a shield, and pulled Trinis and Kagin down. The men released the arrows, and they lodged in the table. Screams came out from the women, children and unarmed men. The three friends drew their swords, and jumped from behind the table, charging the cloaked men wile they were reloading. They were forced to drop their bows and draw. Taithirin was fighting the man he had fought before, and the other two where also occupied. Blow upon blow was dealt... all to the ground, or to the opponent's sword, for none could get ahead. As Taithirin spun, He saw a man in the back was loading a crossbow. He moved so that the cloaked man's back would be to the man. The man fired, and the arrow lodged into Taithirin's opponent. He gave a pained scream, and fell to the ground. The wolf that used to be white now had a crimson hue. _All downhill from here_, Thought Taithirin. He ran to Trinis, who shook his head. _He wants to do it himself. _He then went to Kagin who seemed to be having trouble. Taithirin lunged at the cloaked man and killed him. Taithirin and Kagin walked to the last two remaining fighting. Taithirin loaded his bow, and aimed at the cloaked man. Finally giving up, Trinis jumped backward, giving Taithirin his cue. Taithirin released the arrow, which lodged into The black cloaked man's thigh. Taithirin looked through the corpse's pockets, finding only money, but lots of it.

"It seems our friends enjoy looting." Said Taithirin.

He offered some money to the person that helped, but he rejected it. Counting up all the money, he had enough to buy himself a horse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After informing the town watch of what happened, Taithirin rented a room in the Inn. He slept well that night.

The next day, he set off to the stables, where he bought a white horse, and saddle. The horse, named Feran, was a wise and strong hose, which cost Taithirin almost all of his money. The saddle, had a strap for a sword, bow, quiver, and numerous other pockets.

He rode Feran to his cabin and collected the supplies he needed. As he mounted Feran, he put his quiver and bow on the saddle, but kept his sword on his belt. He didn't want to be too vulnerable.

He had ridden down the mountain, but had to ask of directions to gondor, for he had never been of Greyback before. For 5 days he rode. On the fifth day, he passed into the realm of Gondor. The next day, he made it to the gates of Osgilliath. As he walked through the crowded streets, holding Feran's reigns in his hand. He saw a recruitment office. He tied Feran's reigns to a post, and walked in. He walked to the man that was taking down names.

"Name?" the man asked him.

"Taithirin, of Areos"

"Division?"

"Scouts"

"Pel-Tirith?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll give this info to the recruiter"

And eventually, Taithirin became a scout. He was given green-dyed leather armor, and a green cloak. He went to the barracks, where he began his training.

"Do you believe you are good with your sword?" asked an instructor.

"Aye"

The instructor gave Taithirin a wooden sword. Taithirin spun it expertly, and raised it to the instructor. The instructor raised his own wooden sword, and the spar began. At first, the instructor tested Taithirin, going easy, attacking him from all angles. Taithirin sighed and parried all of them. Then Taithirin started to attack the instructor, first at the hip, he blocked that, then at the head, the instructor ducked out of it, he brought the sword down but the instructor parried it. The instructor stood up and lunged at Taithirin. Grinning, Taithirin stepped sideways and forward, grabbing the instructor's wrist, and bringing his sword up to his throat. The instructor motioned for a truce and Taithirin released his grip.

Nodding embarrassedly the instructor said "You don't seem to need too much training with a sword"

Taithirin passed the archery test with flying colors. There was one more test, a "skirmish". A group of trained soldiers holding a mock hostage. His team had to rescue the hostage. He did not know his team members before the mission, and when the night came, he met his team, Arianel, Exlandriel (Lan), and Keldr. They were each equipped with their normal equipment: Leather armor, helmet, and sword. The exceptions were that the swords weren't real and they had no bows.

They were deployed, Taithirin instinctively took command. They knew the camps general location, and Taithirin led his team slowly through the woods. A cracking branch cane from a few meters in front of them. Taithirin motioned for the squad to stop and go prone. He saw a silhouetted man close to a source of light. _We found them_. The squad crawled ac closely to the camp as possible. He then pointed to each tem member and in turn pointed out targets for each individual team member. He then stood up silently, and motioned for the group to advance slowly. Keldr stepped on a fallen branch, and alerted the camp.

"Forward!" said Taithirin. His squad charged, and a mock battle began. "Surround the hostage, let no one near him!" The squad formed a circle around the hostage. _Damn. _Thought Taithirin when solders awoke from their sleep and came out of tents, which, Taithirin didn't see. _Should've focused more on stealth. _ Thinking quickly, Taithirin untied the hostage, and called his squad to retreat. Luckily, his entire quad knew the forest very well, and with Taithirin's orders, they were able to loose the pursuers.

When they returned to Osgilliath, Their instructor was waiting for him. Good job, recruits, or, I should say, privates. Taithirin grinned, he was now a full Pel-Tirith officer.

* * *

Sorry for the delay... I know I took a while. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the next week, Taithirin trained with his bow. He was waiting for his patrol. The order came to keep watch on an enemy fort. He said farewell to his friends, and set out on the mission.

He headed for the fort, it was located in the forest. It had a hundred yard stretch of cleared land around it, and the walls were made out of thick, crude wood, easily set fire. It had only one watch post, located in the center of the camp, and elevated above the walls. He also noticed that two orcs were coming into the camp, and two going out. _So they have a patrol system_. He would have to keep watch on them. A day passed, Taithirin now knew they orcs' patrol routes. At nightfall he felt the ground shaking. Instantly, he was alert. He saw a large force entering the camp, maybe 300, at most 500.

This was news. Possibly an attack to Gondor. He rose up, still careful to not be seen. He made for Osgilliath, and ran to the barracks.

"Sergeant Ziomir!" breathed Taithirin.

"Taithirin! You've still got two days for your patrol!" Said the sergeant. Sergeant Ziomir was a lanky and wise man. He wore the the standard scouts uniform, but had a more elegant sword. His sharp blue eyes met with a sharp, crooked nose. He was about thirty. His black hair was cut short, and he was always shaved.

"Sir" replied Taithirin, "the orcs, they're mobilizing. I saw around 300 orcs moving into the camp!"

"That is bad news, I will talk to the Dagor sergeant about this. Thank you for this valuable information, you are dismissed."

Taithirin spent the rest of the day practicing his swordsmanship. Someone in a violet cloak came up to him.

"Greetings" said the cloaked figure, "I've been watching you practice, would you like to spar?"

Taithirin nodded.

"Very well."

They both took wooden swords, and began. The cloaked figure's speed surpassed that of anyone he had seen. He was hit four out of five times in the beginning of the match. Eventually, Taithirin had learned his fighting style, but it was too late to use the cloaked figure's weaknesses against him, Taithirin was too tired. He made one final effort and blows landed twice. On the third time, they both had swung so hard, that when their swords connected, Taithirin's broke.

"You are quite god, and surpass most." Said the cloaked figure. "It I told you I could show you where you could improve, would you want to?"

"Yes, of course!" Replied Taithirin..

"Very well, tell Ziomir you're going for additional training. Meet me tomorrow here, bring everything you need to travel."

That night, Taithirin met with Ziomir.

"Sir, I need to go for additional training."

"With who?"

"A man in a purple cloak"

"Ah, Islandil. Very well."

"Thank you."

Taithirin departed with Islandil the next day.

* * *

The next part will have most of you disappointed. Sorry, but Taith's training is secret.

* * *

**Trinis and Kagin**

Kagin ran up to Trinis.

"Trin, gondor's putting out a call to arms to every able man. I think Gondor's going to war!"

"Well?" Replied Trinis "Are you saying we should join?"

"Yes..." replied an annoyed Kagin "This is a chance to fight with Taith!"

"Fine, we'll go"

They arrived in Osgilliath a few weeks later (Due to neither of them having a horse). They could not find Taithirin anywhere. They applied for the Dagor, and their training started, Their training lasted for about a month, half of what was the norm. because the bell on the walls was rung. An alarm.

Panic broke out among civillians, and the Pel-Dagor, Pel-Ecthel, and the Watch Formed up around the gate and on the walls. 2,000 orcs were counted. The battle was just beginning when the orcs broke through the gate, but only a handful broke through before the powerful Dagor pushed them out. Eventually, the men advanced out of the gate, and the battle went to full scale. Men were falling at half the rate of the orcs, Kagin ang Trinis were fighting their hardest, when a horn went off from the north.

A voice echoed the battlefeild. "Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" the battle kept raging, then, "Herio!"

The ground felt like a stampede. White horses plowed through the battlefield, and a white rider stopped next to Trinis and Kagin, and grinned at them. He then took his sword and lifted it, he ran his hand along the full length of the flat part, and muttered something. Then he flicked it. The blade then caught fire! Feran then reared, and they chaged towards the orcs. Taithirin plowed through the orcs, and set many on fire. The battle had been won.

* * *

Translations (For my good friend who HASNT read the books, and has only seen PART of the first movie!) 

Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!

Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!

Herio!

Charge!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the battle, Kagin and Trinis found Taithirin, which, wasn't too hard, seeing as he was in white while all of the other people, or, what seemed like people, were cloaked in violet.

"How did you do that?" asked Trinis to Taithirin.

"Practice"

The three friends spent the next day catching up on things. Taithirin had barely a month of service left.

"I've been thinking..." said Taithirin

"News flash..." replied Kagin, Taithirin planned ahead for almost anything.

Grinning at Kagin, Taithirin continued, "Of starting a mercenary group. The White Riders"

"Er, Taith, I think you're daydreaming again" said Trinis

"Well, I've only a month of service, and I think I could get enough people to join"

"And where will you get the money to pay them?" questioned Trinis

"From my pocket, in the beginning, the hose, and the uniform."

Trinis sighed, "Aye, well, I'll join when I finish with my service."

For the next year, Taithirin was recruiting, his clan consisted of five people, two of which he trained with. Arianel, Keldr, Farr, and Erath, when they got their first job. They where to escort a trade caravan from Mina's Tirith to Edoras. They met up at a market on the third circle.

"Good day. We will be your escort." said Taithirin as he dismounted. "This is Keldr, skilled at riding and crossbows. This is Arianel, she is skilled with daggers, knives, things like that. Farr is good with a longsword and and daggers. Erath, is good with bows. I, am good at bows and longswords."

As they got into the second circle, they where ready to fight. As Taithirin once said "The thieves of the second circle are worse than any warg. Luckily, they got out of there without struggle. It was on the fifth day, as they where crossing into Rohan, they encountered a group of orcs. On sight, Farr and Arianel threw knives, and Taithirin and Erath loaded their bows. Taithirin loaded two, and turned his bow sideways and fired, they lodged into two orcs' chests. As Erath and Keldr stayed back firing arrows, the rest of the team charged forward Taithirin drew his sword, and set it on fire. This caused doubt and panic in the orcs, as Taithirin slew two of them with a downward swing. As an orc jumped onto Farr's horse, Keldr's bolt lodged into it's head. Soon they had them retreating. Taithirin loaded his bow, and shot at retreating orcs. An orc approached the caravan. As Arianel threw a knife at it, Taithirin raised his hand, palm out, and as soon as Arianel's dagger hit, he began muttering something nothing happened for a few seconds, then the orc fell over. Taithirin curled his hand into a fist just before Arianel retrieved her knife. She felt a rush of energy as she grabbed it.

The merchants where amazed for a few seconds. They had never seen five people take on an entire squad of orcs, and win!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter kinda strays off from Tolkien's world. It's still mostly based on LotR

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As the group settled down for the night, one of the merchants could not find his tinderbox. Taithirin simply chuckled, drew his sword, touched the tip, and pushed it into the firepit. He then muttered something. A shiver ran through his arm and the tip of the sword caught on fire, setting the wood on fire as well.

They were camping on a high hill, with an Oak near the top. Fangorn Forest was off to the east, west of them, lay Edoras, fifty miles away. If it had been Taithirin's decision, the group would be heading towards it right now, but merchants are spoiled, and they wouldn't walk after they got the slightest bit tired.

That night, Taithirin stayed awake, watching the stars. Arianel was sitting next to him.

"Taith," said Arianel, "today, when we where fighting, I got my knife, and suddenly, I didn't feel as tired. Why was that?

"There are a few things you need to understand before you can understand the answer." replied Taithirin, "Every movement needs energy. Energy, is, strength, in a way. Now, energy, cannot be created or destroyed, but energy can be made into many different things. For example, Food, contains energy, when we eat it, we get the energy. The way I light my sword on fire has to do with energy. I transfer the energy from my body, to the sword, and turn that energy into heat. When your dagger hit the orc, I transferred the energy to the dagger. I cut the spell because I did not want to trap your energy. When I cut the spell, the dagger had nowhere to expel it's energy to. The orc was dead, and nothing needed the energy, but when you touched it, your body absorbed the energy."

"So, does that make you a wizard?"

"No. Controlling energy is one of the more simple skills. I haven't a clue how wizards do the things that they can do."

"Then, what are you?"

"I am, what some call a half-elf. The more spells I use, the more related I become to elves. I am, an intermediate race."

"Can you teach me?"

"Nay, half-elves are born, one in a thousand."

"Oh" said a saddened Arianel.

"It is late, go to sleep"

"What about you?"

"I'm on watch"

"You're on watch every night, and you never sleep"

"By sapping energy from trees and other plants, I can go for days without sleep or food."

"Oh" said Arianel again.

Arianel crept into her blankets and fell asleep. Taithirin eyed the horizon. his thoughts were interrupted by a group of soldiers, it seemed, riding west. About two miles away, and approaching. Taithirin counted at least 100. He kept an eye on them, but they moved away. _ Riders of Rohan._

As dawn broke, Taithirin awoke everyone. They broke camp, and began the final day of the journey.

"We will be there in about ten hours." said Taithirin. The merchants grumbled.

When they arrived at Edoras, the merchants paid them, and took off. Taithirin split the money equally.

After resting at Edoras, they began to head back to Gondor, and took a passage through the mountains, If they had know what was going to happen there, they would've taken the _long_ way around.

* * *

An attempt at a cliffhanger 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Progress through the mountains was slow. At first only the uneven ground slowed progress, but as they got higher, the snow began to hinder them more. Taithirin looked around him. On the right, a cliff. And on his left, a rocky, steep hill. The higher they went, the less steep the hill was.

"We're about halfway there!" yelled Taithirin over the roar of the wind. Below the cliff, was a frozen river. As they moved along, a fowl smell came over them. But because of the wind, nobody noticed it. Then, An arrow sped past Keldr, and another hit Erath, causing him to fall from his horse and off the mountain.

"Erath!" Yelled Keldr, readying his already loaded crossbow. Taihirin Loaded his bow, and Arianel drew her knives. Farr drew his longsword, and dismounted his horse. Black figures emerged from behind the rocks. At least fifty of them. Keldr squeezed the trigger of his crossbow. His arrow hit a figure in the chest, causing him to fall over. Another figure shot an arrow at Keldr, but was shot off it's course by Taithirin's arrow. The remaining four huddled behind a boulder. Taithirin shot from behind the boulder by leaning over far enough to be able to aim. An arrow grazed Taithirin's arm, then, a screech came from the sky.

"Nasgul!" yelled Taithirin. He launched an arrow at it, which lodged only a few inches from the joint of the wing and body. The fell beast let out a screech and dived for Taithirin. Taithirin dived for a rock, and the fell beast scooped only snow up. It came around for another try. Taithirin loaded his bow and shot at the beast. The beast rolled and avoided the arrow. Taithirin had barely enough time to realize what had happened before he was in it's claws. Keldr loaded a bolt into his crossbow and shot at the beast, missing. Arianel glanced sadly at e beast was Taithirin. A time for mourning would come. The beast was out of range for her knives. She turned and threw a knife at an advancing enemy, it lodged in it's skull. The creatures decided to do an all out attack, seeing as their main target was removed. As soon as they broke cover, a volley of arrows came from higher up the cliff. Elves, cloaked in violet and armored in mithril emerged. An arrow hit every creature, ending the battle within seconds. On elf ran foreward.

"Taithirin!" he yelled. He ran towards the cliff, whistled a high pitched whistle, and jumped off.

A minute later he reappeared, flying on a giant, eagle-like bird (cant remember the name of the species for the life of me.) The elf loaded his bow, and pursued the fell beast. As he got closer, he released an arrow, which lodged in the fell beast's neck. The fell beast was dying. There was a problem though, Taithirin was still inside the claws of the fell beast. That and the fact that the Nasgul now had a crossbow aimed at him...

With a queue from the elf, the bird folded it's wings, spun and decended to about ten feet below the fell beast's legs. This all happened at the moment the Nasgul pulled the trigger. As soon as the bird was stabilized, the elf aimed just above the joint of the fell beast's leg. When the arrow hit, it caused a certain muscle to contract, seeing as the elf had charged the arrow with energy.

Taithirin fell from the grip of the fell beast and was now in freefall. The bird swooped under him, and he grabbed on. By this time, the fell beast had not breathed for a few minutes, due to a certain elf's missile stuck in it's throat, the fell beast was, by now, out for the cont... the bird glided towards the rest of the group.

"Hannon le, Tippithil"

"Aye think nothing of it"

"Fine by me, Tip" said Taithirin, grinning.

As they landed, Taithirin was welcomed with hugs from everyone. Arianel even kissed Tippithil, thanking him for saving Taith.

The two parties travelled down the mountain, until they found a huge cave, and set up camp.

"Arianel," said Taithirin "I'd like you to meet my good friend Tippithil, Tip for short. He helped me train while i was away."

"Oh?" she said, smiling at Tippithil.

* * *

That, my friends, is what you call "Action Packed"

Oh, and just a reminder, Nasguls can't be killed, at least not from most things, like falling from the air, for example.

grins I like ciffhangers, cliffhanging is fun )


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night, Tippithil and Taithirin stayed up. Tip, being more proficient at energy manipulation, drew energy from rocks, something Taithirin thought impossible. Taithirin, in turn, drew energy from Tip. Taithirin was working on what seemed to be a rope.

"So eh, Taith…" said Tip, "you've started your own… militia?"

"Mercenary Company" corrected Taithirin

"Yeah, yeah same thing. Hey, what are you working on?"

"Climbing rope"

"Eh?"

"I'll show you"

Taithirin turned to reveal a sharp, thick metal tip at the end of a rope, and a thin silver strand ran through the rope. Taithirin swung the loop and released it, it lodged in the stone thanks to the extra energy Taithirin put into it.

"Pull it out" dared Taithirin.

Tip walked up to the cave wall, and spent ten minutes trying to pull it out.

Taithirin grinned. He walked up to it, there was a "click" and then Taithirin pulled it out effortlessly. Tip gawked.

"How'd--" he was interrupted by Taithirin.

"All brawn and no brain? Come on, think. Try putting it back"

Tip swung it. He knew the rope would need a boost of energy to penetrate the rock, but he wasn't touching the tip, so he couldn't boost it, but then he remembered the silver strand running through the rope. Thin, but pure silver, good enough to conduct large amounts of energy. He swung and released, the tip going deep into the rock.

"Alright, can you pull it out now?

Tip pulled it out effortlessly. He was confused. Taithirin read the expression.

"There's more to it, you've figured half of it out. Prove that you don't have the brain of a dwarf."

Tip took offence to that. He searched the tip, and then he saw a small crack. He pulled it with his fingers, Taithirin sighed. Tip blushed and used his magic. The crack opened up and a thick, sharp metal rod shot out. Then he understood. He tried the other side, sure enough, there was another one. He retracted them and tried to lodge it again. It worked.

"Aye Taith, you are a genius"

"Lesser brains would have taken much more time to figure it out, though. I've made an additional one, keep that one."

An hour later, the snow storms had calmed. Taithirin walked outside of the cave. He looked down into the cliff, the same cliff that Erath had fallen into.

He saw torches, and a mass of troops marching, in the direction they were going to go, to Gondor.

'Tippithil! Tiro!" look Tip ran over and looked down. He frowned.

"Uruk-hai. They march to Osgilliath." Said Tip "Their attacks on the city have become more frequent. It will fall soon."

"Not if I can help it." replied Taithirin.

He moved and woke up his riders.

"They will get there before we do."

"So you're coming?"

"Ye—that's beside the point. We will get there after the attack had started"

"Better than not getting there at all."

Arianel was confused. "Huh?"

"We head towards Osgilliath."

It was at a time like this when you generally did not argue with Taith. Even if Tip _was_ the ranking officer. They began their decent in the dark, their path lit by firelight.

**Osgilliath**

Ziomir was pacing in the barracks. If Mordor attacked again, then they would not hold out. They had sent for help from Mina's-Tirith and Rohan. Those troops were ready to fight, although Ziomir had a feeling that it was not enough. A scout ran into the office.

"Sergeant Ziomir! Uruk-Hai have been spotted moving toward Gondor!"

"Uruk-Hai? Are you sure? How many"

"Three thousand"

Ziomir muttered

"Three thousand? We match them in numbers, but their strength exceeds ours.

Ziomir walked on the walls of the city, the walls that had been, and would be in a battle. The walls were cracked in some parts, and scratched. The masons were doing hurried repairs. The gate was wrecked from past battering rams. The doors would need to be replaced. He looked at the plains stretching out of the city; they were beautiful under the rising sun. The green grass would soon be bloodstained, and he knew that they would not last out the battle. And then he saw them. The uruk-hai were marching towards them. His heart jumped. The gate was not repaired yet.

"Shore up the gate!" yelled Ziomir from the wall. "They're here!"

He ran down, and got everyone into position.

"Archers to the walls, Riders up front! Be ready when they come through!"

The Rohirrim lined up at the gate, and pointed spears at the gate, ready to skewer the first few that came through. Some archers climbed onto rooftops, ready to shoot the first uruk that came into range. They could see the ram, but it was out of range. There was a wall of shield in front of it. Suddenly, they broke into a sprint.

"This is it." Said Ziomir, "Are all the civilians on the west side?"

"Yes Sir."

The first arrows were launched. The battle had started.

**Tip & Taithirin**

"Tip, charge up everyone's sword, to scare them a bit."

Tip nodded.

"We go in; I blow my horn to get their attention. Tip's squad hides behind the bushes and fires when we are about to hit them. That will confuse them and give us an opportunity to break their ranks. Tips squad moves in and does a frontal attack after that. Everyone understand?"

The white riders and Tip nodded.

They mounted their horses and charged. As Taithirin blew his horn, some Uruks turned and got a scare. Four people, clothed in all white and with blazing swords.

"Leithio!" fire The elves released a volley of arrows taking down the first two ranks almost instantly. This caused panic among some of them. The riders clashed with the Uruks, swords ablaze.

"Herio!" charge It was quite a sight: A hundred elves breaking cover, some firing, some running with their longknives out. The uruks broke ranks, making it much easier for the horses to maneuver.

Taithirin motioned to the riders. They formed a line and charged the few protecting the ram. The elves were taking care of the rest. Two of the uruks had long spears, one pointed at Taithirin as he charged, just before the spear gave him a third nostril, he swung off of Feran (pronounced fey-rahn) as he trampled the uruk. Taithirin spun, slicing open another uruk's armor. He fell to the ground. Arianel sliced another uruk's head off, and Trinis skewered an uruk that was about to slash Taith's back. Taith picked up a sword from a dead uruk and threw it at another one, the sword lodged in his hip. That was the last of them. The uruks that were operating the ram had by now dropped the ram and had drawn their swords.

Taithirin grinned. _How dumb do these guys get? They think I'm going to fight them?_ Taithirin pointed to the uruks with his sword and ordered the archers on the walls to kill them. His order was obeyed, and three of the five were dead. "Hado i philinn!" hurl the arrows . It took a bit for the elves to load and fire, but the remaining uruks were eventually shot by Mirkwood arrows. There were still a lot of uruks on the battlefield, they had only slain a third.

"Get all of this stuff out of the way, and get out here and help!" he yelled through a barricaded gate.

The gate was unblocked and riders and footmen ran out onto the battlefield. The Rohirrim lowered their spears to level with their horses' heads and charged the remaining uruks. Taithirin whistled for Feran and mounted him. Feran caught up with the riders easily. Taithirin raised his sword and flicked his wrist in a circle, rallying the White Riders. Soon Arianel, Farr, and Keldr were to his right. To his left were the Rohirrim. Something else in front of him caught his eye. An unorganized horde of orcs lead by a Nasgul was emerging from the northern woods.

"New target" shouted Taithirin, pointing to them with his sword. The Riders broke off from the Rohirrim and began galloping toward their next target. Some infantry was also rushing to them. Among those, Taithirin saw Ziomir. Ziomir did not recognize Taithirin; he was cloaked and hooded, as usual. The last Ziomir saw him he was off training, not the head of a Mercenary Company.

As they got closer, Taithirin realized that all of the orcs were armed with bows. A second after that, a volley of arrows flew up from them. The Riders' lives were at stake. Thinking quickly, he raised his left hand. The missiles caught on fire. As the arrows burned brighter they slowed down. Before they hit, the arrows were completely still and almost completely burned away. The orcs were now weaponless and the riders swept over them, trampling some and slashing others. The orcs broke ranks. Both forces were now spread out across the battlefield. Taithirin skewered an orc as he rode past. The Nasgul was straight ahead. He lit his sword on fire and rode up beside him. The Nasgul attacked him, but Taithirin parried it. Taithirin continued fighting the Nasgul with one hand, but he drew a knife secretly with his left, and lit it on fire. The Nasgul swung horizontally and Taith had to duck to avoid it. This caused him to drop the knife. He broke off and circled to the knife. The knife was hot, so he transformed the heat into movement, the knife zipped to him. He lit it again, and threw it at the Nasgul, charging it up with extra energy unless he missed. He didn't, but the Nasgul parried the knife. At the same time though, an arrow hit the Nasgul, lighting his robe on fire. It shrieked and galloped into the woods. Taithirin pulled up to Tip,

"Damn it Tip," said Taithirin looking down at him, "can't you leave the good kills to me?"

"Nope" said Tip, grinning.

A few hundred orcs and uruks remained.

* * *

w00t, 5 pages. Long enough chapter for ya?

I'm going to be revising chapters 1-10, so chapt. 12 wont be coming out for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (YES, IT LIVES!)**

As victory drew near, Taith heard a sound coming from the east. He looked, and he gasped. 5 oliphants. All of the uruks retreated behind them.

"Tip, line your men up, get them ready to fire. Rohirrim! Create a spread formation. Charge after arrows are released. _Do not_ fire."

Tip got onto Taith's and the white hunters lined up. Taith loaded his bow, and the elves and white riders loaded whatever ranged weapon they had.

"Leithio!"

A volley of arrows rose to meet the oliphants, and shortly after, the men were falling off of them. The Rohirrim took their cue, riding forward.

"Remember that rope I gave you? Get it out" said Taith to Tip.

Tip got it out and figured out what to do.

"Noro lim, Feran." (Ride fast, Feran) whispered Taith to his horse.

As they approached the first oliphant, Tip stood up on Feran, and started to swing the rope. As they passed the oliphant, he swung it, and it lodged inside of the oliphant. His momentum carried him past and over the oliphant, but he came around and swung under it, the rope bent, sending him straight up. He released the hook on the rope, and landed on the oliphant. Amazed soldiers watched in awe (think _Spiderman_). He took a quick moment to wrap up the rope before proceeding to draw his sword, and getting inside the carriage of the oliphant.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I'm working on 13 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Taith rode past the oliphant, and turned towards another. He loaded his bow and lit the arrowhead. Taith then took aim, and fired. The flaming arrow hit one of the two ropes holding the carriage on the oliphant. The fire spread to the rope, and it weakened it. Taith's next target was not the second rope, but rather the carriage itself. He loaded three arrows, lit them, and fired. As soon as he did that, he saw an uruk heading toward him. He swung the bow over his shoulder and drew his sword. He rode past the uruk, slicing his head off.

A group of uruks stood nearby, and Taith turned to them. He raised his sword and held it above his head, to delay them, and keep them standing there.

Then, suddenly, an oliphant fell on them, and Taith grinned as Tip jumped off of it.

Tip looked on to the oliphant with the flaming carriage, "Your work?"

"Yep"

Tip chuckled, "you always do things the easy way." He blinked as the oliphant veered and rammed into another one. The carriage fell onto the other one, setting that one on fire as well.

"It works, doesn't it?" said Taith, grinning.

"It would seem so…"

Three other oliphants fell, from the work of Tip. Taith and the White Riders, along with Tip and the elves, drove most of the orcs and uruks back, while the Rohirrim and the Gondorian killed the last of the haradrim that were riding on the oliphants.

Taith raised his sword, "Victory!" he then whistled to rally the riders. All of them were there. "Search for wounded, and help them." He said. Tip gave the same orders to his elves.

As Taith walked on the battlefield, he spotted an injured rider. Taith kneeled beside him. There was a wound on his shoulder. Taith took out a water sack, and ripped a piece of clothing from the rider. He soaked the rag and washed the wound.

"How long have you been here?" asked Taith.

The rider said "I" but then was too weak to talk. The rider would've died, if not for Taith's next action. He took energy from himself, and transferred it to the rider. _That should keep him alive for a few hours at least._ After he washed the wound, he ripped a long piece of cloth from the rider, and pressed on the wound with it. The rider gave a pained moan.

After the wound was healed, Taith looked up, he saw his men, and Tip's elves tending to various injured people and animals. He saw some elves at the gate, and soon, stretchers were brought out of the city.

"Hey, over here" yelled Taith. An elf ran up to him with a stretcher. It was simple, two wooden poles, and a dark green piece of cloth attached to either one. They lifted the man onto the stretcher, and bore him off. After Taith laid him down in the Osgilliath house of healing, he went back, looking for more survivors.

After they were sure that there were no more people or animals that needed care, the Riders and the elves set up camp. They set up close to the walls. It was a medium-sized camp, The Riders and Tip were closest to the wall, and the elves' tent spread out in a semi-circle. Food was provided by the city watch, who had two marvelous cooks, Sadira and Vivralda. They all had venison and bread, with beer. Except for Taith, who did not drink alcohol, for he easily got tipsy, and he was quite dangerous when he was.

* * *

Comment: 

No comment


End file.
